finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination: Death of the Senses
Final Destination: Death of the Senses is a novel by Andy McDermott, released and then pulled by Black Flame in 2006. It was, due to a printing error, only available for a short period of time before being recalled, leaving only a few copies in circulation. The novel takes place an undisclosed amount of time after the first Final Destination film. Official Summary When Jack Curtis has a horrific vision one snowy night, his actions save the life of young policewoman Amy Tom from a brutal psychopath and more people besides. However, the man was supposed to have embarked on a deranged killing spree and now Death is several bodies short. As Death begins to balance his books, Jack and Amy must race to warn all of the intended victims before Death collects his due. From the hit movies, Death of the Senses delivers fans all of the high-speed action in this hot new novel. Main Characters * Jack Curtis: A former bus driver whose life was ruined when he accidentally ran over a girl years ago, he now lives on the streets, among the hundreds of other homeless. The one who foresaw "John Doe's" killing spree, he is the seventh and final survivor to die, being shot to death by Amy's partner, who mistakenly believed he had attacked Amy. * Officer Amy Tom: A young member of the NYPD with a penchant for metal sculpting, she was narrowly saved from the "John Doe" killer by Jack, and becomes his confidant and love interest. The sixth survivor to die, she is impaled on one of her own art pieces. * Joshua Cornell III: The representative of hearing; a former rapper who now works as a producer, he operates under the guise of a punk, but in actuality is fairly sophisticated. The fifth survivor to die, he has his head cut off at the jawline by a platinum record launched through the air by his exploding equipment. * Katie Astin: The representative of touch; a former child star, who now works as a talk show host and televangelist, she is kindhearted and truly believes in the messages she preaches, making her immensely popular. The fourth survivor to die, she is blinded by an exploding spotlight, which leads to her coming into contact with a live cable while groping blindly. * Dominique Swann: The representative of taste; a snobbish celebrity chef and food critic, she is the third survivor to die, choking on a glass shard launched into her mouth by an exploding wine bottle. * Dawson Donahue: The representative of smell; an upstart entrepreneur, he controls the city's garbage pickup, but handles it rather poorly. The second survivor to die, he is crushed against a wall when his car explodes, due to a gas leak. * Chelsea Cox: The representative of sight; a beautiful, but obnoxious, reporter, she is the first survivor to die, being impaled through the eyes by fallen icicles during a live broadcast. * "John Doe": A deranged, nameless would-be serial killer, he had intended to murder different celebrities who he connected to the human senses in a bizarre ritual, believing that doing so would purify the city. He was shot in the face by Jack (who had foreseen what he would do) before he could start his killing spree, prompting Death into going after his intended victims. * William Bludworth: A mysterious, agitated man with great knowledge about Death and it's power. 6 * Category:Final Destination (series)